Lessons to love
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Puck helps Santana in preparing her to propose by giving her lessons! Brittana/proposal build up.
1. 65 lessons of love

"Puckerman, get up. You look like an ass." Santana stated bluntly before Puck rose to his feet.

"And that's how you do that." Puck said smugly.

"You got down on one knee! How is that a talent? Anybody can do that."

"They can't look as good as me doing it though can they?" Puck said with a wink and then continued "And obviously not _everybody_ can do it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana snarled at the mohawked boy.

"Oh..nothing…nothing. I'm just saying, If it's so easy, why haven't you done it yet?" Puck said in a mocking voice

"It's none of your goddamn business!"

"Ok." Puck said as he began to walk away

"Whoa, whoa. You drop a bomb like that, then walk away? What the hell is going on Noah." The second the finished her sentence, Puck had an immidete response.

"Brittany came to me crying yesterday."

"What?" Santana yelled, "What, Why? And why didn't you tell me? Is she okay?"

"Jesus, Calm down Lopez. She's fine, she was just sad…about you."

"…Oh…sorry, what did I do again?" Santana was confused. Her and Brittany were going strong, weren't they? Maybe the blonde had other ideas, maybe she was going to break up with her, maybe Artie had wheeled back in or maybe she didn't love her anymore. Santana panicked, her eyes began to fill at the thought of losing Brittany, "Is she breaking up with me?" She asked sadly. Puck scoffed.

"Well well, Santana Lopezzzzzz, getting all worried." Puck was more than willing to continue his mocking of Santana, until he saw the death glare she was giving him. He did _not_ want to fuck with Santana, especially when it came down to Brittany. He figured he was done torturing her anyway and began explaining the reason Brittany had gone to him crying.

"She thinks you don't love her." Puck said slowly, making sure his words hit Santana like a truck. They did. She felt guilty, she wasn't entirely sure why..but she was.

"Why?" was all she could say.

"Because Finn asked Rachel to marry him."

"Oh…and?" Santana was not getting this at all, Puck snarled.

"Oh Jesus Christ Santana! She thinks you don't love her enough to propose. She said you have loved each other longer than Finn and Rachel so now she thinks Finn loves Rachel more than you love Brittany..and she was sad about it."

"She was sad because..I haven't proposed?" Santana repeated slowly, trying to make sure she understood.

"Yes." Puck simply replied. "So….I say we change that, don't you?"

Santana stuttered, "Uhmm..I don-….what if i-…we cou-." She sighed, "Yes."

"Awesome!" Pucked yelled, "So, Lesson number 1. How to get down on one knee."

"Whoa, lesson number 1? How many lessons are there going to be!"

Puck stopped for a moment and stared intensely into space while racking his brain, Santana could see him thinking so hard it practically hurt the boy. He counted off numbers on his fingers. "65!" he replied enthusiastically.

"65 lessons..on how to propose? What the hell Puck!"

"You want it to be perfect..don't you?"

"Course I do. But 65? This is going to take a while…"

"Right, so lets get started." He said with a smile, "Get down on one knee." He demanded. Santana did as she was told and slumped onto one knee.

"No, No, No! You're doing it all wrong!"

"Noah, when the hell did you become Mr. Romantic. How do you know so much about proposals anyway?" She yelled

Puck shrugged, "I watch a lot of 'Don't tell the bride' So…" he replied seriously.

"You..you watch Don't tell the bride?" Santana asked between giggles while rising to her feet "Big ole Puckerman..watches don't tell the bride?" she said between her fits of laughter.

"Again!" Puck ordered.

"What?"

"Again. Get down on knee. Again. That was completely awful, and if you did that to Brittany I wouldn't be surprised if she said no! Now…do it again. And we will keep doing this until you get it right. So Lopez, start putting some effort in" he said while staring blankly at Santana. "Put some effort in, for _your_ blonde." He added with a smile before yelling, "GO."

This would take a while, but Santana couldn't help but think it may just be worth it if it meant Brittany would say yes.

* * *

**I have a thing for Pucktanna bromances! Review :)**


	2. Lesson 2 Speeches

Santana had just finished a very short, simple speech that Puck was not at all impressed with.

"That's it? Brittany I love you and I want to be with you forever?" Puck scoffed "Worst. Proposal. Ever…Jesus Santana, I'm starting to think you don't even want this at all!"

"Shut it Noah! You know I do." Santana snarled back

"Well, try something like this." Puck sighed, "Brittany, you bring out a side to me that nobody else has ever seen and that nobody else needs to, because I'm yours. You're kind, smart, beautiful and everything that's good _**i**_n this miserable stinking world. I love you, and I want to be with you, forever." Puck said with passion while looking deep into Santana's eyes.

"Puckerman, If I didn't know any better I'd think you were saying that to me." Santana shot back, "And you're right. That does make my speech a little shitty huh?"

"Damn straight it does Lopez."

"So…could I just _borrow_ that one?"

"Hell no! Santana you need to start putting some bloody effort into this!"

"I am Puck! It's just…" Puck cut her off

"Just what? You're going to be asking the girl you love to spend the rest of your lives together and you aren't trying." Puck yelled

"There are no words to describe how I feel about her Puck! I could write the most amazing speech, a beautiful song. give her all the money in the world, everything she's ever wanted. But it still wouldn't be enough! Because she deservers that…and then some." Santana shot back lovingly

"That…that was good." Puck said with a smile

"NO! No No No! It's not enough Puck."

"Is that why you haven't asked her yet?...because you don't think anything is good enough for her?"

"Yes." She replied with a sigh, "Puck, you've seen her, you know her, so you know how amazing she is and how she deserves somebody better than me."

"Check out you Lopez, A deep and meaningful Santana! I like it."

"Shut the fuck up Noah."

"Anddd, she's gone again… Look, I know you don't like to talk about your feelings and that's fine!"

"It is?"

"Yes! Maybe you just not practise a speech."

"What! Then why have we spent the last 3 hours in a library with wedding books around us, on a Saturday!" Santana yelled back.

"Don't get pissy with me girl. Maybe it just needs to be something you say in the heat of the moment."

"Maybe," Santana said with a sigh

"But Santana?"

"What?"

"Don't screw it up?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Noah, wouldn't dream of it." Santana said as she got up and began to walk to the exit

"Hey!" Puck called after her, but she didn't turn around "Lopez! If you think I'm cleaning up this mess you left here you can thi-" Santana had left, without even turning back at Puck, he knew she was probably smirking. _Smug bitch _

"God damn! Try and do something nice for the girl and this is what she does? Ungrateful stupid bloody idiot." Puck mumbled out along with several profantities and he began to stack all the books up to the point where it reached his chin. He could have made smaller piles, but that's not how Noah Puckerman does things. So he picked up the entire pill and began to walk to the shelf they had practically cleared in their rush to find books, it was going well…right up until some kid had decided to force his chair out just as he walked past. Knocking himself, and the books to the ground.

"God damn it! LOPEZ."


	3. Lesson 3 Fear

**Yes, this is one of my other stories D: Sorry if you've already read it! But I figured I could make this whole story longer! :)**

* * *

"Noah if you think I'm sticking my hand into this box, you can think again!"

"Come on Santana! You want the ring back, don't you?"

"You know I do." Santana snarled,

"Awesome. So just stick your hand into the box…and get it out." Puck replied with a sinister smile.

"Why did you even take it! You knew what it was for" She growled

"Exactly! I knew exactly what it was for, which is exactly why I took it." Puck said proudly

"What is In this box anyway?" Santana asked curiously, the box was just a regular, gift like one, it was white with a red strip down the side. The top of the box had been glued? Well she guessed it was glue, because it wouldn't come off. And there was a hole cut through the top, this hole was the one Puck was trying to convince her to stick her hand in.

"Oh damn it Puck! Why are you doing this?" Santana asked sadly

"Because..Lopez, you need to get over your fears! What's scarier than having to stick your hand into a mystery box to retrieve a ring?" Puck stated

"Why? Why do I need to get over my fears! They haven't done anything wrong so far."

"Santana." Puck growled, "Come on. I'm trying to help. If you can stick your hand in, get the ring..then you'll definitely be able to ask Brittany to marry you and not pussy out."

"I wouldn't pussy out!" Santana's defence was weak, she would…and she knew it.

"Oh please! You've had this ring for 3 months now..you still haven't popped the question." Puck said angrily.

"The timing wasn't right." Santana simply replied

"So, like last week when you had a romantic picnic in the park under the sunset…like that time wasn't right? Or the time you got stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel at the theme park. Life has handed you dozens of chances Santana! And since you're not taking them, I'm going to help you."

"This isn't helping!" She yelled. Puck sighed,

"Are you going to put your hand in, or not?"

"No." she said straight up.

"Fine. Then you're not getting your ring back." Puck said smugly, he picked up the box from the piano and began to leave the Glee club classroom.

"AAAAGH! FINE!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs, "Get your ass back here Puckerman!" Puck skipped happily back to the piano and set the box down.

Santana's hand hovered above the box, what was in the box couldn't be that bad…right? It's not like he had anything dangerous in there. Then again, Puck had a lot of connections so there really was nothing she could rule out. _Anything_ could be in that box, but one thought scared her most of all.

"Puck," She said quietly, "If there's spiders in this box.." she sobbed, "You know I'll never forgive you right? I _hate_ spiders. I hate spiders! Stupid, eight legged bastards,

She lowered her hand so it was just touching the surface "thinking they can come up into my house."

Her hand dropped lower, fingertip deep inside the mystery box. "More scared of you, than you are of it! HA, please." Knuckle deep inside she continued "Do they scream and run when they see me?" Her entire hand was now consumed in the box. "NO! They don't!" she yelled while tearlessly sobbing.

Her face dropped. She had a sudden burst of confidence and began to feel around inside the box. No snakes, no lump of poop, no weird slimly liquid. And more importantly, no eight legged monsters. Just a ring.

"Puck." She demanded, "You'd better start talking. Now."

"You did it." He said with a genuine smile

"Where's the disgusting stuff? Or the spiders." Santana was puzzled.

"I didn't put anything in the box Santana…." Puck still had that huge smile on his face, at first Santana found it comforting but now it was just downright annoying. _The smug bastard._

"Okay….Why?" She asked in a confused tone

"Because I didn't need too."

"There's going to be some mind fuck motto to this story isn't there?" Santana asked in awe. Puck nodded.

" The only thing to fear, is fear itself. You can do this. You love Brittany, she loves you. Don't forget that. Oh, and I want you to tell your Lopez-Pierces about this story!" Before he had chance to continue his triumphant speech, Santana had taken the ring from the box and made her way out of the choir room to find her blonde.

"Lopez-Pierce" she repeated quietly in awe to herself. She smiled hugely and broke out into a run to find Brittany.

* * *

**Any other lessons of love you guys can think of? The speech, fear, and getting down on the knee, what else? :) Review :)**


	4. Can we talk?

"Britt!" Santana panted breathlessly, she had somehow managed to find Brittany strolling around the empty hallways.

"What are you doing?" she burrowed her eyebrows. School had finished almost 20 minutes ago and it had taken Puck and Santana much longer than expected for them to sneak out of an after school detention they so didn't deserve. So they stapled some kid to a wall, whatever! Normally they worked their ways out in less than 5 minutes, but their English teacher Mr. White was particularly observant today.

"I couldn't find the door." Brittany sighed sadly, it wasn't news to Santana because it was typical Brittany and sometimes typical Brittany got lost. That was part of Santana's self titled job as "Best girlfriend ever," to make sure Brittany got where she needed to be.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now." They both broke out into a huge grin before Brittany happily accepted Santana's outstretched hand. "I kind of wanted to talk to you anyway." and by kind of, she meant she was about to ask a life changing question...but you know, she was scared as god damn hell.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks, when did they even start walking? She turned slowly to Santana before looking deep into the brown eyes. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Okay, so the girls had a constant paranoia that their relationship was on the rocks and every talk was crucial. They were just so caught up in their romance that it was almost too good to be true. So maybe it was to good? All good things must come to an end. Well, that was the totally logical theory each girl had.

"No! No, never." Santana reassured her. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

"If it's about the ring in the bathroom I swear it's my moms. I told Lord Tubbington not to touch my stuff! Did you know I caught him reding my diary..again. Plus I think he's started smoking." Brittany replied seriously, she always had bizarre theories about her cats that nobody questioned her on, it was just something she did.

"No B!" Santana replied, a little frustrated, "This isn't about your cat. It's..about us. Look, my parents are out.. As always so let's go home." she wasn't sure when they started to refer to Santana's house as 'their' home, but seeing as she was an only child and her parents were always working; Brittany had practically moved in. The thought alone made Santana's heart swell, that one..hopefully very soon; she'd be married to Brittany, they'd raise _their _kids, in _their_ home usually she wasn't much of a forward thinker and would much rather wait until things simply fell into place, but she already had a huge mental note of things she wanted to do with Brittany right there beside her, and tonight would be the start of it.

In the car they made small talk about how their day had been and Brittany had informed Santana about how and why she got thrown out of maths earlier in the evening.

"You got thrown out of math? Why? What'd you do?" Santana demanded to know what the beautiful blonde could have possibly done that would cause her to be thrown out, and she wanted to take the name of who's ass she'd be kicking on Monday morning.

"Nothing!" Brittany replied in horror. "I didn't do anything!" she continued to defend herself before Santana simply nodded her way while focusing on the road, Brittany took this as her signal to continue. "Well, _apparently_, the answer to 'what comes after 69?' isn't mouthwash."

Santana almost choked on her own saliva, that was truly a Brittany thing to say and she really couldn't help the fit of laughter she burst into as Brittany stared at her in offended horror.

"It wast funny Santana!" the blonde whined and she knew she'd have to control the laughter before she really did upset her girlfriend.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. But you're totally right."

"I know! Then I told Ms. Pilsbury how we don't use mouthwash though because you taste too good."

There was Santana choke again she it took all her concentration not to swerve into the tree, they were only a block away from the house and she had to focus on not killing them both because Brittany had dished out on their sex life.

"What? Britt. Please tell me you didn't say that!"

"I did."

"Oh Jesus Christ." she grunted in frustration, "If I wanted everybody to know about our sex life, id tape it Britt."

"But we already did that."

"Oh my go-, B! We've been through this. That video was for us, okay? I didn't really want anybody else to see it, so do you think you could just not talk about our sex life at school anymore?"

Santana didn't want to get into an argument with her blonde now, not while she was pulling up outside the house and they were about the enter to see a whole days of hard work from her and Puck that they had totally ditched a couple hours of school to set up, and hoped it would be worth it.

Brittany hardly seemed offended and Santana was sure that come Monday, the whole school would know about the proposal. And probably even more about the sex that followed but right now she was too nervous to care.

Brittany skipped happily towards the front door with Santana trailing behind her, the door was already unlocked and Brittany was a little worried. Santana _never_ left the door open. She slowly pushed it open, half expecting to find a crazed killer jumping out on her, instead she was mesmerised by what she saw.

"Oh wow..Sannn? I think we've been burgled. And they left all their valentines stuff."

Santana gave a proud smile that Brittany was too engrossed with the sight before her to notice.

"We haven't, it's for you."

"..Why?" Brittany asked, not a hint of ungratefulness in her voice but more of genuine curiosity.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

**I had a mini freak out when I thought I deleted this file and refused to write it again, luckily I had it copied! So, safe. I'm either splitting the proposal in two, or I'll leave you guys with this :3 I know there should have been 65, but I'm not smart even to think of that many ideas! REVIEW.**


End file.
